The present invention relates to compositions for making up and/or caring for human keratin materials, such as the skin, the lips and keratin fibres especially such as the eyelashes or the eyebrows, comprising polymer particles, at least one hydrocarbon-based oil and at least one silicone resin.
The invention similarly relates to a process for making up and/or caring for human keratin materials, for instance the skin and the lips, but also keratin fibres especially such as the eyelashes and the eyebrows, which consists in applying the composition according to the invention.
It has been sought in recent years to obtain compositions whose deposit is persistent and glossy. The persistence of the deposit avoids, on the one hand, the need to reapply the composition too often and, on the other hand, reduces transfer of the composition onto supports with which the made-up areas come into contact (clothing, cups, etc.) or else their removal via the action of external agents (sebum, food, rain, etc.).
This result is achieved by using a film-forming agent, which is often a polymer in a solubilized form or dispersed in one of the phases of the composition. Said agent allows the composition, once applied, to form after drying a film that is more cohesive and persistent on the support.
One of the problems encountered with such film-forming agents lies in the fact that the compositions containing them give a deposit which, once dry, appreciably loses its gloss. Now, this may be perceived as a drawback in the case of certain applications in which not only persistence but also gloss are desired.
The use of very glossy film-forming agents, such as those used in nail varnish compositions, is clearly unsuitable for compositions for making up the skin, the eyelashes or the eyebrows, for example. Specifically, the film obtained would be considered as being too rigid for this type of support, and thus uncomfortable. In addition, the deposit would run the risk of being brittle, which might lead to crumbling of the composition once it is dried.
As an alternative to this problem, it has been proposed to use “two-action” compositions, i.e. compositions which require the implementation of two steps, the first consisting in applying the composition containing the film-forming polymer and ensuring good persistence, and the second providing the gloss. These processes represent an improvement in terms of gloss of the deposit, but they are more complicated than standard one-step processes. They also cannot be transposed to all makeup compositions.
Another envisaged route is to add to the composition at least one glossy non-volatile oil. In this case also, this process cannot be used for all types of makeup compositions, in particular those for which the deposit is expected to dry relatively rapidly, to limit the sensation of tack during this period, and also the risks of running of the composition beyond the made-up area.